Otra suerte
by A ver lolis
Summary: Que pasaría si las personalidades de nuestras heroínas cambiaran un poquito.
1. Camino a la enfermería

**Lucky Star es propiedad de Kagami Yoshimitsu, este fanfic viene de mi imaginación y debe verse solo con propósitos de entretenimiento :)**

* * *

**Otra suerte**

Hiyori se sorprendió con las exigencias de su profesor quien a gritos le pedía que se despierte. Ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando pero, eso sí, tenía mucho sueño, después de una noche de vela tratando de recordar una idea muy buena para un doujin. Se moría de sueño.

Cuando la clase acabo, la cansada artista, aprovecho para cerrar los ojos y armar sus brazos sobre su carpeta y así tener aunque sea unos minutitos de descanso. Sin embargo, una voz muy familiar estaba tratando de hacer que se despierte. Era la voz de Patricia. La rubia la agitaba suavemente para no molestarla. Hiyori abrió un momento los ojos, con un poco de molestia.

Hiyori: "Patricia… déjame solo un rato que quiero descansar."

Patricia: "Pero ya es hora del receso.", dijo con una voz muy calmada y suave.

Hiyori: "¡Quiero descansar!", movió la cabeza para ver la cara de su amiga. "Solo un ra…"

Dejo de hablar por un momento al ver la cara de su amiga, la cual mostraba una muy clara timidez.

Hiyori: "Huh,… ¿Estás bien Patty-chan?"

Patricia: "… ¿A qué te refieres?"

Hiyori: "¿Te ha pasado algo? Te veo algo… tímida"

Patricia: "Estoy bien, no es nada"

Hiyori: "¿Segura?"

Patricia: "Si. No es nada."

Aunque le decía que estaba bien, Patricia tenía las claras facciones de que no era la misma alegre y eufórica chica norteamericana con quien siempre hablaba, sino las de una tímida y algo callada chica.

Hiyori: "Esta bien…. Bueno vámonos", la chica olvido el sueño que la abrumaba y prefirió salir del salón con su amiga.

Las dos se dirigieron a la enfermería a encontrarse con unas amigas.

Ya en la enfermería se encontraron con Yutaka y Minami. Yutaka estaba postrada en una camilla pues se enfermó de repente unos minutos antes de que terminara la clase y Minami se ofreció a llevarla a ese lugar. Como no se encontraba el encargado de la enfermería, Minami se quedo a medicar a la pequeña de cabello rosa salmón.

Yutaka: "¡Oh por la ********!" exclamo la pequeña al ver a las dos abrir la puerta con un gesto y tono de molestia

Las dos se quedaron enmudecidas por unos segundos.

Hiyori: "Yu... ¡Yutaka!", dijo con seriedad, "¡N-no deberías decir esas cosas!"

Yutaka: "¡¿Tu que **** sabes yurista de ****?! ¡Tú siempre quieres que yo tenga mi momento de gloria y justo cuando decido tenerlo de una vez por todas te apareces y me **** todo!"

Hiyori: "¡O…Oye!" dijo enrojecida. Lo que había dicho la tenia confundida. Por un lado quería irse por tener un poco de vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo quería abofetear con todas su fuerzas a Yutaka. Esta, por su lado, continuaba.

Yutaka: "¡Solamente quieres verme con esa peliverde para que tu aproveches y tengas esas **** en la cabeza y que la sangre se te salga por la nariz como si fuera **** . Pues es verdad, ****. Estoy loca por Minami. ¿Estás feliz ahora?, ****!

Hiyori ya no aguantaba más. Quería llorar, un poco, pero los deseos que la ira le provocaba por esos insultos eran aun mayores. Hiyori no aguanto más. Formó un puño con su mano y se puso en posición para golpear a Yutaka. Pero antes de que pudiera estirar su puño contra su amiga, Minami se acerca a la pequeña y le aplica una fuerte cachetada.

Hiyori y Patricia se quedaron perplejas. Yutaka se quedó sin aliento y Minami parecía no mostrar ninguna señal en su rostro. El tiempo parecía detenerse.

Cuando la mano de Minami llega a su otro hombro, el tiempo vuelve a su estado normal.

Yutaka quedó tendida en la camilla. Hiyori y Patricia giraban la cabeza horizontalmente un ángulo de 30 grados para verlas y buscar una respuesta para lo que había pasado. Y Minami. Minami tenía una sonrisa maléfica.

Minami: "Pero que remedio más eficaz"

Patricia: "Mi… ¿Minami?"

Minami: "¡Ah! Hola" dijo con la misma sonrisa y con la despreocupación de una estudiante común y corriente, "Hiyori, Patricia ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Hiyori: "Vi… vinimos a ver co… como se encontraba… Yutaka"

Minami: "Ah. Ella está bien, solo le dio una fiebre repentina", pausó un momento, "O mejor dicho: Una "disque" fiebre"

Patricia: "Pe… pero…"

Minami: "Pero Minami… ¿Por qué actuó así? ¿Por qué me… estaba insultando?"

La peliverde soltó una risa entre murmuros.

Minami: "Bueno... ¿No crees que esa es la fiebre de la que habla?"

Hiyori: "¿Qué?

Minami: "Ella está loquita por mi… El romance vuelve un poco loco a las personas ¿sabes?"

Hiyori: "Mi… ¿Minami de que rayos estás hablando?"

Minami: "¡Ay! No tienes sentido del humor jeje….."

Patricia: "Minami…"

Después de unas raras carcajadas

Minami: "Tiene el síndrome de Tourette"

Hiyori: "¿El síndrome…"

Patricia: "…de Tourette…?"

Minami: "En el transcurso hacia la enfermería, ella empezó a decir mil y un lisuras. Debieron haberla visto. Al principio me pareció un poquito extraño. Yo le regañaba que no debía usar semejante lenguaje, pero ella no me hacía caso. Yo quería abofetearla en ese momento pero me parecía una locura lastimar esa carita angelical. Tenía miedo de que otras clases escucharan ese bullicio, así que me apresuré. Ella seguía diciendo esas palabras y me estaba hartando. Yo quería abofetearla, pero no podía hacerlo. Ya estábamos llegando a la enfermería cuando, de repente, ella me jala con todas sus fuerzas hacia las puertas del baño que estaba justo a nuestro costado. Ella logró hacerme tambalear unos cuantos pasos dentro del baño y de repente se abalanza sobre mí y casi me roba un beso. Yo me quedé perpleja, pues no podía creer que Yutaka me quería besar a mí yo que soy una mujer como ella. Nuestro amor está prohibido, o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos instantes. Quería aprovechar la situación y unir mis labios a los suyos, pero de pronto Yutaka empezó a reírse salvajemente pensé que este tal vez podía ser algún tipo de efecto de la fiebre, pero luego me dije: "_¿Qué tal si es una broma?_". Nunca se me habría ocurrido que todo esto quizás era una farsa para gastarme una broma cruel. Mi cabeza estaba lleno de emociones. Ira y tristeza eran las que primordiaban. Así que, no hice nada, rechacé la oportunidad de besar a Yutaka y quizás encontrarme con la peor broma que me hayan hecho. Yo odio las bromas. Así que solo la traje hasta aquí y la deje reposar en esa camilla y me quede en el baño llorando a mares hasta que sonó el timbre del receso. En ese momento volví para evitar que me vieran así. Cuando llegué vi que Yutaka estaba durmiendo y yo no podía verle el rostro. No quería recordar ese entonces, y me fui hacia un rincón de la oficina y llorar y tratar de que quien entre no me vea. Pero llegaron ustedes."

Minami pausó un momento para secarse las lágrimas con su mano.

Minami: "Gracias"

Las dos amigas se quedaron sin aliento. Estaban conmovidas hasta derramar algunas lágrimas.

Hiyori: "A… así que… Minami…. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Minami: "No lo sé. Ahora sinceramente quiere estar a solas aquí"

Hiyori: "….Minami…."

Patricia: "…Vámonos de una vez…", le susurró a su amiga

Hiyori y Patricia: "Adiós Minami"

Minami: "Adiós chicas"

Las dos amigas salieron de la enfermería directo al baño para lavarse la cara.

Patricia: "Hiyori."

Hiyori: "Dime."

Patricia: "¿Tú crees que… dos chicas pueden quererse?"

Hiyori: "¿Qué?"

Patricia: "Ah… AH", Patricia recordó que a Hiyori le gusta dibujar escenas Yuri, "Ah, perdón, perdón, fue una pregunta estúpida, lo siento"

Hiyori: "…Okey"

Hiyori no había entendido a que se refería su amiga. Unos segundos después se ruborizó. Quizás a Patricia le gustaba ella. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante era lo que había pasado con Minami y Yutaka.

Hiyori: "….¿Podrán volver a ser amigas?"

Patricia: "Ah… No lo sé"

Una vez que salieron del baño se dirigieron hacia el comedor para ver a sus otras amigas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, si lo disfrutaron, por favor háganmelo saber escribiendo un review, si es que les agradaron algunas partes o si falle en otras, todo tipo de reviews son bienvenidos para la continuación de esta historia :)**


	2. Malas noticias

**Lucky Star es obra de Kagami **Yoshimitsu, y este fanfic viene de alguien que le gusta esa obra ****

* * *

Una vez en el comedor de la academia, Hiyori estaba buscando a la otaku de pelo azul conocida como Konata, para tratar de explicarle lo que le pasó a su prima.

Cuando divisaba a Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki a unos metros se acercó acompañada de Patricia.

Las chicas estaban muy diferentes de lo normal. Konata estaba apoyada de la mesa con su brazo izquierdo y parecía indiferente con las demás, aunque miraba de reojo a Kagami. Kagami estaba arreglando una de sus coletas y parecía disimular una sonrisa enamoradiza. Tsukasa estaba comiendo con ganas, pero con una mirada muy seria giraba los ojos como para estar alerta de un peligro. Miyuki, bueno, ella mostraba un rostro con unas notables ojeras y sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su portátil, recientemente comprado, soltaba una sonrisa picaresca de momento a momento.

Al llegar a su mesa, las saludaron. Sin embargo, no como siempre.

Hiyori: "Buenos días"

Kagami: "Ah, Hiyori, Patricia. Hola", las saludó alegremente con el vaivén de su muñeca.

Tsukasa: "Hola" dijo con un tono de voz alto, parecía una bomba, algo sorprendente.

Miyuki: "Buenos dias", soltó despegando la mirada de su portátil solo por unos segundos.

Konata: "…. Ah, Hola", dijo demorando un poco por estar metida en sus pensamientos.

Hiyori ahora se enfocó en Konata.

Hiyori: "Disculpa, Izumi-san", dijo poniéndose seria.

Konata: "¿Qué ocurre?, dijo sorprendida.

Hiyori: "Es Yutaka…"

Konata: "¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Hiyori: "A ella… ella se ha enfermado… le dio el síndrome de Tourette"

Konata: "¿E... el síndrome de Tourette?... ¿Lo que te hace decir lisuras en todo lo que dices?"

Hiyori: "Así es… este… pero no te preocupes. Minami-san la está cuidando en la enfermería".

Konata: "Pe…pero… ¿Cómo fue?... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Minami no te dijo nada…?".

Hiyori: "Bueno… Minami me dijo que a mitad de su clase Yutaka se enfermo un poco. Ella le ayudó a llegar a la enfermería, pero mientras iban, Yutaka empezó a maldecir un montón de cosas que… bueno no me explicó que quería decir, pero las cosas que decían le asquearían a cualquiera y luego Minami…", se sonrojó, "… ella… bueno… eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora Yutaka está en la enfermería y creo que deberías ir a verla."

Konata tenía un rostro preocupado tras escuchar lo que había dicho Hiyori. Sus ojos estaban mirando hacia abajo y ella no podía soltar ni una palabra. Las demás tampoco sabían que decir.

Tsukasa: "Konata ¿Qué esperas?", dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Konata reaccionó. Solo llegó afirmar con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y emprendió rumbo. Antes de que saliera del comedor giró la cabeza para mirar de reojo donde estaban las demás. En su rostro poco a poco aparecía una mirada de culpa; hasta que cruzó la puerta.

Hiyori se sentó donde estaba Konata y rotando su cabeza hacia arriba, suspiró. Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Patricia se acerco a ella algo sonrojada.

Patricia: "Hiyori,… no le dijiste lo que hizo Minami ni… lo demás", le susurró.

Hiyori: "Patricia, creo que sería mejor si Minami le explica". Esta susurró en respuesta hizo que Patricia se llevara una mano a la mejilla.

Patricia: "Tienes razón".

Mientras tanto, las demás se preocupaban por el estado de salud de la prima de Konata

Miyuki: "Espero que Izumi-san la pueda ayudar"

Tsukasa: "Yo esperó que no sea nada grave. Que Yutaka se recupere y así Konata pueda despreocuparse. Después de todo es Tourette. Solo son lisuras. Aunque sea normal que un adulto las diga, una chica de la apariencia de Yutaka resultaría algo muy mal, algo muy incomodo.", dijo de manera seria y continua.

Miyuki y Kagami se impresionaron un poco por las palabras de Tsukasa. Ella normalmente no es así. No rompería el hielo o hablaría sin trabas.

Kagami: "Yo también espero eso", dijo con una sonrisa hacia su hermana, "Yutaka es la prima de Konata después de todo, ella es como su hermana mayor. Lo más importante que Konata podría hacer es apoyarla en un problema de expresión como este. Además…", fue interrumpida por su celular.

Kagami revisó su celular y el número que mostraba quien la llamaba. Cuando Kagami lo vio, una gran sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

Kagami: "Hola ¿Cómo estás?...", dijo sosteniendo el celular a su oído con ambas manos como un gesto de alegría, "…No, yo también estoy bien. Estoy aquí en el…", pausó de repente, pues recordó que a su alrededor se e encontraban sus amigas. Después de dirigir su mirada a ellas les dijo con una seña: "Oh, un momento", y se apartó del lugar.

Tsukasa trató de preguntarle quien era, pero Kagami se dirigió rápidamente a las afueras del comedor, quizás al baño de damas, sin decir una palabra más.

Tsukasa: "Tsch,… y dale con la burra al trigo", dijo sarcásticamente, pero con un tono molesto.

Cuando Kagami salió del comedor, Tsukasa hizo unas señas con los brazos para mostrar su enojo, además de formar un ceño fruncido y mover lentamente la cabeza en círculos y sus ojos mirando al techo. Se mantuvo así unos momentos hasta que no pudo más y de sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas. Ella lanzó unos cuantos chillidos en voz baja para que nadie se dé cuenta. Su rostro cambió de rasgos molestos a uno de rasgos melancólicos. Rápidamente se encorvó y se tapó la cara para que nadie la viera.

Miyuki se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se dirigió a Tsukasa.

Miyuki: "Tsukasa, ¿Tsukasa estas bien?", le dijo acercándose a ella. Viéndola desde un ángulo más revelador, pudo confirmar que estaba llorando, "¿Estás bien?".

Tsukasa, al escuchar las palabras de Miyuki, se destapó la cara un poco para verla.

Tsukasa: "Mi… yu… ki", dijo con una voz entrecortada y su rostro todo cubierto de lagrimas. Tsukasa no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto aferrándose a su amiga.

Miyuki no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su amiga y dejar que esta llore en su hombro. Trató de calmarle con las palabras que le llegaban a la mente, pero parecía que nada haría que deje de llorar.

Tsukasa: "¡¿Por qué ella…?!¿Por qué…?!", agregaba en medio de su llanto.

Miyuki: "¿Qué? ¿Quién ella?".

Al escuchar esto Tsukasa repentinamente dejo el llanto por un momento. Su rostro cambió a una de sorpresa. Se alejó del hombro de Miyuki para ver su rostro. También se dio cuenta de que todas las personas en el comedor las estaban viendo. Volvió a ver a Miyuki en los ojos. El rostro de sorpresa de Tsukasa se tornó en una de vergüenza; y, lentamente, en una de asco.

Tsukasa: "Tu… tu…", dijo y su rostro se rostro volvió al mostrar enojo y en voz baja dijo, "…suéltame".

Miyuki: "¿Qué?"

Tsukasa: "Suéltame… suéltame…"

Miyuki: "…"

Tsukasa: "**¡SUELTAMEEEEE!**", gritó empujando a su compañera con los dos brazos y usando todas sus fuerzas.

Miyuki chocó contra el suelo, soltando un grito de dolor. Las demás personas se levantaron de la impresión.

Tsukasa se quedó atónita observando lo que había hecho. En su rostro se formaba la culpa de haberle respondido de esa manera a quien trató de ayudarle. Corrió hacia la puerta tratando de ocultar su rostro con sus manos y huyó del comedor.

Hiyori y Patricia no pudieron moverse durante todo esto, pues se quedaron atónitas con los gritos de Tsukasa. Hiyori, al ver a Miyuki en el suelo, le ofreció una mano, al igual que Patricia. Sin embargo, Miyuki no lo aceptó. Miraba cabizbaja al suelo, ocultando su rostro con su pelo. Al cabo de dos segundos se levanto por su cuenta, con algo de dolor pero una pequeña sonrisa claramente fingida.

Hiyori: "¿E-estas bien?"

Miyuki: "Ah, sí. No te preocupes. Parece que Tsukasa tiene algún problema."

Patricia: "Pero… te empujó"

Miyuki: "Sí, lo sé", dijo sobándose la espalda, "pero… no importa"

Hiyori estaba confundida por la respuesta, pero al notar que todas las miradas del comedor se centraban en Miyuki, quería que las tres se fueran de ese lugar.

Hiyori: "Oye, este…", decía mientras levantaba su brazo. Pero antes que llegara al antebrazo de Miyuki, sonó la campana que señalaba que debían regresar a sus respectivas clases.

Miyuki: "Ah, hay que regresar", cuando dijo esto, emprendió rápidamente camino a su clase, escabulléndose por los demás estudiantes, sin decir nada más o voltear la mirada.

Hiyori: "Este…"

Patricia: "Se fue…"

Ambas amigas, estaba muy confundidas. Todas estaban actuando extraño ese día.

Camino a su clase, Hiyori y Patricia andaban cuestionándose el porqué de la extraña conducta de Tsukasa.

Patricia: "De seguro fue porque se estaba conteniendo algo, la chica no suele actuar así"

Hiyori: "Y que lo digas. Bueno, no es que este mal tampoco, pero Takara-san tampoco debería actuar así. Quiero decir, la arrojó al suelo y ni se inmuta."

Patricia: "Bueno, ósea que… sí, no le quería hacer nada pero… cada cual tiene su manera de actuar…. Takara-san es una chica pasiva, que prefiere dar explicaciones a las cuestiones de los demás. Pero… de seguro que no quería empeorar el estado de ánimo de Hiiragi-san. No intervenirla de seguro pensó que era lo correcto.

Hiyori: "Creo que tienes razón. A la gente no le gusta cuando las personas cercanas tienen problemas y seguro se sentirían mal si algo que hicieran lo empeorara. Creo que dejarla sola fue lo mejor."

Patricia: "Sí, dejarla so…", la rubia paró antes de terminar la oración y se quedó parada por un instante.

Hiyori: "¿Pasa algo?", le dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Patricia: "Bu-Bueno, la… la verdad es que…", hubo una gran pausa.

Patricia no sabía cómo continuar. Miraba a los costados para ver si había gente alrededor. El ver que había solo dos alumnos al fondo del pasillo en que se encontraban le hizo rechinar dientes.

Patricia: "Hi-hiyori…", dijo mientras enrojecía.

Patricia cogió con una mano la manga del uniforme de su amiga para pedirle algo

Patricia: "V-v-vamos al baño un momento…"

Hiyori: "¿Patricia?...", dijo enrojeciéndose por la idea que rondaba por su mente, "Ah… está bien."

Una vez que accedió ambas se dirigieron al baño. Patricia parecía muy nerviosa por lo que le quería decir.

Hiyori: "_No puede ser, que me querrá decir. Oh no. No…No… ¿No se me va a confesar, o sí? Patricia me gusta, sí, pero solo como amiga…", _en ese momento, en la mente de Hiyori se proyectó una imagen en la que aparecen ella y Patricia, frente a frente, y esta ultima acercando su rostro a la de la artista, y cogiendo su cabeza con las dos manos la sostiene para darle un beso que a ella le impresiona; pero que, aunque hubo otras chicas en el baño, perplejas por lo que ocurre, a ella no le importaba, porque le gustaba. Le gustaba su amiga. Cerrando sus ojos, responde con un tierno abrazo. Poco a poco Patricia comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y Hiyori comenzó a bajarse la…"

Hiyori: "¡AAAAH!"

Patricia: "¡Hiyori, ¿Estás bien?!"

Patricia le hizo salir del trance a la dibujante, que yacía babeando parada. Estaban ambas dentro del baño. No había nadie además de ellas.

Hiyori: "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué?", decía alborotadamente con una respiración acelerada.

Patricia: "Ya estamos en el baño… ¿Estás bien?"

Hiyori: "…..", su respiración comenzó a calmarse, "… sí… sí, ya… ya estoy bien"

Hiyori optó por lavarse el rostro. Finalmente se calmó.

Hiyori: "Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?"

Patricia: "Hiyori,… yo…", decía entrecortadamente poniéndose seria, "Yo he tenido… muchas cosas, muchas experiencias desde que me mudé a Japón y… bueno, todo, todo lo que encontré aquí fue muy hermoso, fue maravilloso. Mi trabajo, las tiendas, la gente. Esta escuela,… los profesores… todo fue de maravilla, los tiempos que pasamos juntos, todas nosotras y…", mientras en su rostro se tornaba poco a poco una profunda tristeza, lagrimas salían a brotones, pero con una sonrisa aun viviente, "…y a ti…"

Hiyori: "… Patricia…"

Patricia: "Hiyori,… amiga…", se desplomó rompiendo en llanto, "¡me voy!".

* * *

**Perdón**** por haberles hecho esperar, es que soy nuevo en esto de los fanfictions, aunque soy bueno en ser fan :V.**

**Muy pronto continua esta historia, y si les gustó, pues haganmelo saber. Tambien estoy pensando en hacer otras historias y tengo planeado que sean unas bombas :D**


	3. Anécdota, anécdota

El día anterior a ese en el café maid todo iba normal salvo que Konata no fue a trabajar por temas de salud, nada grave.

¡Osenmikocha!- alguien gritó y acto seguido se escucharon ruidos de balas.

De pronto comenzó un atentado en el que 5 chicas tomaron el pequeño local. Todas vestían su uniforme de estudiante y tenían una especie de gorro lila en forma de cabeza de gato con los ojos y orejas que cubría la cabeza hasta los ojos. Tres de ellas tenían armas de fuego, otra tenía una espada y la última solo babeaba por la anterior.

Tomaron de rehenes a los dueños del café, así como a las 2 sirvientas que hacían cosplay de personajes de un anime conocido.

La tensión se apoderó del lugar, salvo algunos clientes que pensaron que era una nueva rutina del local para atraer más clientela.

Más de 3 horas pasaron y los efectivos policiales seguían en las escaleras afuera de las puertas del café-maid en busca de una solución.

Tras una larga y ruidosa disputa del jefe y el subjefe de los policías, el jefe perdió los estribos y decretó luz verde.

Cuando entraron los policías dispuestos a matar, las criminales se ocultaron y comenzaron a disparar a todos los que podían. Como eran muchos policías y no les sobraban las balas, no les quedaba más que escapar. Salieron por detrás, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta un auto que las llevaría lejos, seguido por los oficiales despistados que no se molestaron en vigilar la parte trasera del edificio.

No se derramó sangre por suerte.

Todo el lugar fue destruido.

Luego, los detectives encargados de hallar cualquier pista que dé a conocer la identidad de las terroristas. Interrogaron a los testigos. A todos.

Descubrieron que una de las sirvientas era ilegal y esta escapó. Esta era Patricia.

...

Patricia: "Y esa es la razón por la que me voy", dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Hiyori: "... ¿A?".

* * *

**...Este**

**...Perdón por haberme ausentado... tanto**

**¡Pero igual estoy de vuelta!**

**¡Y esto también continúa!**

**...jeje**


End file.
